1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server device and a method and a program associated with the server device, and more particularly, to a server device which can provide information in a plurality of languages and a method and a program associated with the server device.
2. Related Art
As for a server device, JP-A-2004-227199 discloses a server device which can provide information (contents) in a plurality of languages. According to this technique, a web server device which provides files in HTML or XHTML format to client devices having a web browser based on HTTP protocol has a plurality of files which are preliminarily prepared and described in a plurality of languages and selects one file from the plurality of files using language identification information described in an accept-language field included in a HTTP request.
In the above-mentioned technique, in the case in which a requested language and a support language are not the same as each other, the following processing is performed. That is, (1) the web server sends an error message and (2) the web server selects one language which is preliminarily predetermined. Accordingly, there is a probability that a language far from a language desired by a user of the client device is selected.